Prior art paint suits are known. For example SAS-Moonsuit (provided by the SAS Safety Corporation) is a prior art suit zipper suit utilized by automobile painters. Also, the Shoot Suit (available from Shoot Suit, Inc.) is a prior art suit with limited features.
Prior art paint suits are limited in the features they offer. They tend to be hot, uncomfortable, expensive and they have no feature to help protect the knees of the painter. Also, they tend to break down quickly so that they must be discarded after minimum usage.
Ripstop is a nylon fabric that is sewn so that a tear or rip will not spread.
Foam rubber knee pads are known and are commonly work by football players for padding in their football pants.
What is needed is a better automotive paint suit.